


Sonic and Waffles

by microphoneMessiah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microphoneMessiah/pseuds/microphoneMessiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hoshi threw me one of her drabble prompts and i was supposed to be asleep because i had volunteer work to do at 8:30 but whatever because my otp > sleep.</p><p>something like, ‘sexy times and then tav has a gigglefit’ idek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonic and Waffles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3rd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=3rd).



When Gamzee had suggested they make pancakes that morning, Tavros had assumed that that meant they’d cook pancakes and eat them. That was generally what breakfast entailed and kind of what he thought was fair to expect.

How they ended up on the kitchen floor covered in syrup and whip cream was beyond him. To be honest, he was surprised by how unrepulsed he was when he grinded his hips roughly against Gamzee and the maple syrup caused there stomachs to stick together. And he couldn’t tell whether it was a gift or a curse when he felt the cool wetness of the whipcream soaking through his pants after Gamzee had sneaked the nozzle in.

The whole thing, he figures, is two parts ridiculous and one part sexy. Wait, no, that should be flipped. Yeah, Tavros is sure that sounds about right when he feels Gamzee start using the whipped cream as a bit of faux lube, rubbing up and down his dick until he’s panting and on the verge of letting stars eclipse his vision. Gamzee’s close too, his own hand having found it’s way into his spotted pajama pants; jerking himself off as close to on time as he can get. It’s when Gamzee slides his thumb over Tavros’s slit that it happens. Tavros’s eyes snap open, a choked out moan of Gamzee’s name slipping off his lips when he notices the fact that the whipped cream has spiked Gamzee’s hair back to look like Sonic the Hedgehog. He really can’t help himself as he bursts out laughing, chuckles intermixed with groans and sighs as Gamzee tries to direct the situation a little back on course.

Tavros removes Gamzee’s hands from his pants so that he can get up. He walks over awkwardly, still half hard, to their bathroom and grabs a small hand mirror. And when he returns to the kitchen he sees a look of disappointment on Gamzee’s face before he sees his own reflection.

“You look like you should be chasing coins!” Tavros says, breathless as he clutches his side.

Gamzee can’t help but laugh too, nodding his head. “We shoulda made some motherfuckin’ omelets so I coulda stomped the shit out of Eggman.”

Tavros erupts into another fit of hysterics before looking down at the floor. He looks at Gamzee, scratching the back of his head. “You think you could use some of that speed to scrub at the floors? I think the syrup’s going to take a couple of days to come out.”

Gamzee just walks up and wraps his arms around Tavros’s waist. “Naw. I don’t got enough fucking emeralds for that.” He gives Tavros a quick kiss. “But, I am pretty motherfuckin’ good at finding mops; don’t need a beeping radar to tell me where it’s all up and hiding.”

Tavros shrugs his shoulders, grabbing Gamzee’s hand as soon as he stops holding his waist. “Close enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> SEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
